Natsu ga Yattekuru
Natsu ga Yattekuru là bài hát kết thúc phim thứ nhất trong anime Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone, bài hát cũng được hát bởi chuyển âm của Sorano Aoi, Kitahara Sayaka. Lời nhạc (TV Size) Tiếng Nhật アスファルト日差し照りつけて セミたちが鳴き声のコラボ きのうの雨もやんで はるかなウソみたいな空 バーベキューそして夏祭り イベントは目白押しだけど そこにキミさえいれば それだけでいい ボーダーのシャツに合わせて 青いサンダル欲しいな 太陽が溶け出す前に 恋をしようよ 夏がやってくる　ついにやってくる さあ　裸足で駆けてゆけ たとえば　ふざけ過ぎた時は　 アツさのせいにして 夏に飛び込んで　夏に包まれて きっと　忘れられない ワタシ史上　最高の奇跡 ありえないくらい　 完璧な夏 Romaji ASUFARUTO hizashi teri tsukete SEMI tachi ga nakigoe no KORABO Kinou no ame mo yande Haruka na USO mitai na sora BAABEKYUU soshite natsu matsuri IBENTO wa mejiro oshi dakedo Soko ni KIMI sae ireba Sore dake de ii BOODAA no SHATSU ni awasete Aoi SANDARU hoshii na Taiyou ga tokedasu mae ni Koi wo shiyou yo Natsu ga yattekuru tsui ni yattekuru Saa hadashi de kakete yuke Tatoeba fuzake sugita toki wa ATSUsa no sei ni shite Natsu ni tobikonde natsu ni tsutsumarete Kitto wasurerarenai Watashi shijou saikou no kiseki Arienai kurai Kanpeki na natsu Tiếng Anh The sun shines down on the asphalt A collaboration of the crying cicadas Yesterday's rain lifts The sky clears up as if nothing had happened Barbecues and summer festivals Events keep us jostling about But as long as you're there That's good enough for me Matching with a border shirt I'd like some blue sandals Before the sun melts away Let's fall in love Summer is coming, it's finally coming Let's run out barefooted If we end up joking around too much We can blame it on the heat Jump into summer, let summer surround you It's sure to be unforgettable The best miracle in my lifetime To the point where it's almost impossible A perfect summer Tiếng Việt Ánh mặt trời chiếu xuống con đường nhựa Cùng với những bài ca của ve sầu Cơn mưa ngày hôm qua đã tạnh Bầu trời trong xanh như chưa có gì xảy ra Những bữa tiệc ngoài trời và các lễ hội mùa hè Các sự kiện kéo về khiến mọi người bàn tán Nhưng chỉ cần cậu ở đây Với tôi như thế là quá đủ Tôi muốn đi đôi dép màu lam để hợp với áo sơ mi trắng Trước khi mặt trời lặn Hãy cảm nhận tình yêu Mùa hè đang đến, và cuối cùng nó đã đến Hãy cùng chạy trên đôi chân trần Cùng chơi đùa với nhau Quây quần bên lửa trại Hãy cảm nhận mùa hè, hãy để mùa hè vây quanh cậu Một mùa hè không thể nào quên Phép màu kì diệu nhất trong cuộc đời tôi Gần như không thể có được Một mùa hè hoàn hảo. Lời nhạc (Bản đủ) Tiếng Nhật アスファルト日差し照りつけて セミたちが鳴き声のコラボ きのうの雨もやんで はるかなウソみたいな空 バーベキューそして夏祭り イベントは目白押しだけど そこにキミさえいれば それだけでいい ボーダーのシャツに合わせて 青いサンダル欲しいな 太陽が溶け出す前に 恋をしようよ 夏がやってくる ついにやってくる さあ 裸足で駆けてゆけ たとえば ふざけ過ぎた時は アツさのせいにして 夏に飛び込んで 夏に包まれて きっと 忘れられない ワタシ史上 最高の奇跡 ありえないくらい 完璧な夏 3Dよりもあざやかに 目の前に広がるパノラマ 想像するだけでも 期待値に胸が高鳴る 浴衣着て花火ナイアガラ となりにはきっとキミがいて この想い舞い上がる 夏の夜空に カロリーも気にしてるし 日焼け止めも買わなくちゃ 半袖に変わる瞬間 恋が始まる 夏がやってくる すぐにやってくる さあ 胸騒ぎの季節 まっすぐ 心の向くままに 勢いにまかせて 夏がはしゃいでる 夏に浮かれてる もう 止められない ワタシ史上 最高の予感 絵に描いたような 夏が待ってる 夏がやってくる ついにやってくる さあ 裸足で駆けてゆけ たとえば ふざけ過ぎた時は アツさのせいにして 夏に飛び込んで 夏に包まれて きっと 忘れられない ワタシ史上 最高の奇跡 ありえないくらい 完璧な夏 Romaji SUFARUTO hizashi teri tsukete SEMI tachi ga nakigoe no KORABO kinou no ame mo yande haruka na USO mitai na sora BAABEKYUU soshite natsu matsuri IBENTO wa mejiro oshi dakedo soko ni KIMI sae ireba sore dake de ii BOODAA no SHATSU ni awasete aoi SANDARU hoshii na taiyou ga tokedasu mae ni koi wo shiyou yo natsu ga yattekuru tsui ni yattekuru saa hadashi de kakete yuke tatoeba fuzake sugita toki wa ATSUsa no sei ni shite natsu ni tobikonde natsu ni tsutsumarete kitto wasurerarenai WATASHI shijou saikou no kiseki arienai kurai kanpeki na natsu 3D yori mo azayaka ni me no mae ni hirogaru PANORAMA souzou suru dake demo kitaichi ni mune ga takanaru yukata kite hanabi NAIAGARA tonari ni wa kitto kimi ga ite kono omoi mai agaru natsu no yozora ni KARORII mo ki ni shiteru shi hiyake tome mo kawanakucha hansode ni kawaru shunkan koi ga hajimaru natsu ga yattekuru sugu ni yattekuru saa munasawagi no kisetsu massugu kokoro no muku mama ni ikioi ni makasete natsu ga hashaideru natsu ni ukareteru mou tomerarenai watashi shijou saikou no yokan e ni egaita you na natsu ga matteru natsu ga yattekuru tsui ni yattekuru saa hadashi de kakete yuke tatoeba fuzake sugita toki wa ATSUsa no sei ni shite natsu ni tobikonde natsu ni tsutsumarete kitto wasurerarenai WATASHI shijou saikou no kiseki arienai kurai kanpeki na natsu Bản dịch Anh ngữ The sun shines down on the asphalt, a collaboration of the crying cicadas Yesterday’s rain lifts, the sky clears up as if nothing had happened Barbecues and summer festivals, events keep us jostling about But as long as you’re there, that’s good enough for me Matching with a border shirt, I’d like some blue sandals Before the sun melts away, I want to fall in love Summer is coming, it’s finally coming Let’s run out barefooted If we end up joking around too much We can blame it on the heat Jump into summer, let summer surround you It’s sure to be unforgettable The best miracle in my lifetime To the point where it’s almost impossible, a perfect summer The panoroma expanding before my eyes is even more vivid than 3D Just imagining it fills my chest with anticipation Wearing a yukata and Niagara fireworks, I’m sure you’ll be by my side This feeling soars up into the summer night sky I worry about my calorie intake, and I need to buy sunblock The moment I change into short sleeves, love begins Summer is coming, it’s coming soon Bring on the season of uneasiness Leave it to momentum and head straight where your heart points Summer is causing a ruckus, summer makes you flutter about Nothing can stop it now The best premonition in my life A summer like a drawn painting awaits us Summer is coming, it’s finally coming Let’s run out barefooted If we end up joking around too much We can blame it on the heat Jump into summer, let summer surround you It’s sure to be unforgettable The best miracle in my lifetime To the point where it’s almost impossible, a perfect summer Bản dịch Việt ngữ Ánh mặt trời chiếu xuống con đường nhựa, cùng với bài ca của ve sầu Cơn mưa ngày hôm qua đã tạnh, bầu trời trong xanh như chưa có gì xảy ra Những bữa tiệc ngoài trời và các lễ hội mùa hè, các sự kiện kéo về khiến mọi người bàn tán Nhưng chỉ cần cậu ở đây, với tôi như thế là quá đủ Tôi muốn một đôi dép màu lam, để hợp với áo sơ mi trắng Trước khi mặt lặn, hãy cảm nhận tình yêu Mùa hè đang đến, và cuối cùng nó đã đến Hãy cùng chạy trên đôi chân trần Cùng chơi đùa với nhau Quây quần bên lửa trại Hãy bước vào mùa hè, hãy để mùa hè vây quanh cậu Một mùa hè không thể nào quên Phép màu kì diệu nhất trong cuộc đời tôi Gần như không thể có được: Một mùa hè hoàn hảo. Hình ảnh hiện ra trước mắt tôi rõ hơn cả hình ảnh 3D Chỉ nghĩ về nó thôi, lòng tôi đã đầy sự mong đợi Mặc Yukata và xem pháo hoa Niagara, cậu ở bên cạnh tôi Khiến cảm xúc của tôi bay bổng trên bầu trời đêm hè Tôi lo về lượng calo của mình, tôi cần mua kem chống nắng Trong một lúc tôi xăn tay áo lên, tình yêu bắt đầu Mùa hè đang đến, nó sắp đến rồi Đến đây mùa hè ơi, mùa của những chú bướm bay lượn Hãy biến nó thành động lực và tiến tới nơi mà con tim cậu mách bảo Nô đùa trong mùa hè Không có gì có thể ngăn nó lại Linh cảm tuyệt nhất trong cuộc đời tôi Mùa hè như một bức tranh đang chờ đợi chúng ta Mùa hè đang đến, và cuối cùng nó đã đến Hãy cùng chạy trên đôi chân trần Cùng chơi đùa với nhau Quây quần bên lửa trại Hãy bước vào mùa hè, hãy để mùa hè vây quanh cậu Một mùa hè không thể nào quên Phép màu kì diệu nhất trong cuộc đời tôi Gần như không thể có được: Một mùa hè hoàn hảo. Video TV Size thumb|left|335 px thumb|200px|Trang bìa của bài hát Natsu ga Yattekuru Bản đủ thumb|left|335 pxthumb|200px|Trang bìa khác của bài hát Natsu ga Yattekuru Thể_loại:Âm nhạc Thể_loại:Bài hát Thể_loại:Bài hát Inazuma Eleven GO Thể_loại:Bài kết thúc